How My Life Turned Out
by Elizabeth Milkovich
Summary: Meet Hiyori Hatake-Senju-Omikami whatever, as she tells her "story" from her point of view. Learn how she goes through what you may call a "life change". Has her life changed for the better? Or for the worst? Read and tell Hiyori what you think. Rated T for language.


Another day at school. Amazing. Not.

I was walking down the hall, might I add I saw the usual stuff as I went.

Girls swooning. Guys gawking. Over the "popular" kids who couldn't give two shits about them. Hah. Gross.

"You're honestly wasting your time," I muttered, not even in the least fascinated.

I slid into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. As I looked, I saw orange, dull eyes staring back at me.

I was so deep in thought, so I didn't even notice one of the girls from the "popular" crew I mentioned earlier. Yikes.

"Oi, are you Hiyori?" What. How does she know my name?

I turned and faced her, folding my arms as I went about. "Hai, indeed I am. What business might you have with me, o' popular one?"

She sighed, "I don't have any business, it's just I need to get away sometimes. I hate the attention."

I widened my eyes in surprise, but that didn't last long seeing as I quickly composed myself. "Aa. I hate humans."

She shook her head. "I know the feeling."

"I hate the world."

"Let's be friends."

What? No one has ever said that to me.. Maybe it won't be so bad? Hm.

"Alright.. But I didn't quite catch your name." I replied.

"I'm Temari. Your new best friend." She said, pulling me in for a hug. Cheesy.

"We can.. We can face the world together." She paused, to look me in the eyes. "It won't be so bad, I promise."

Wow.. I honestly believe that.

-Fast forward to lunch-

So far, today hasn't been so bad. Got my essay over with, so no homework. Woo.

I ignored all of the stares and whispers as I walked along with Temari. Screw you all.

"Hiyori?" Temari snapped her fingers in my face.

I snapped out of it. "What?"

"Silly.. I said, it's lunch time and you'll be sitting with my friends and I!" She chuckled.

The words came out in slow motion.

"WHAT?! No. Way. I'd rather sit and eat in the bathroom like Lindsay Lohan, bye." I shook my head and tried to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

Now, Temari has a firm grip. So she held on to me pretty tight. "No! My friends aren't so bad. I promise okay?"

"You sure make a lot of promises, but fine."

So we went on line and got our food, then walked over to the "popular table" Yuck.

Before Temari could say anything, I got red in the face. "This is only temporarily okay! So DON'T get any idea whatsoever!" My cheeks were puffed.

"Cute." Someone said. A dude with raven hair that resembled a duck's butt.

"HAHA! YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A DUCK'S ASS!" I fell over laughing.

"How cute." He says, staring at me with interest.

"Stop calling me cute!"

He smirked. "Normally, a girl would take that as a compliment.. You're acting as if I called you ugly."

"Hmph!" I looked away.

"Is that a problem, that I'm calling you cute? If that's the case I'll just have to call you cute all the time."

"YES, there is a huge problem with you calling me that you-"

Temari clamped a hand over my mouth. "That's Sasuke. Then there's my brother Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino! We all met in elementary school!"

I looked around the table. "Nice to meet you, everyone!" I glared at Sasuke. "You? Not so much."

"Oh please. You know you want some of this," He motioned to his body.

"As if," I pretended to stick my finger down my throat. "Let's not get carried away, Sasgay."

"I'm not gay."

"Oh, really now?" I smirked.

He glared. I glared back. Silence radiated in the lunchroom, as did the tension.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you wasting your precious time on the new chick?" Sakura asked in disgust. "She's so ugly anyway!"

"Great. Another fangirl." I say, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Care to say that to my face? Hiyo-loser!"

I stood up abruptly and went in her face. "Why yes, dear Sakura, of course. You're a nobody who dresses like a fucking whore who wastes her time chasing after guys who would NEVER even bother, when she should be worried about that huge forehead of hers!"

She was dumbfounded. No one ever stood up to her must be. Heh. Pussies.

"Need I go on, bleached bubblegum?"

Sakura glared and raised her fist. She swung at me, but I grabbed her fist and head butted her. She quickly got up and swung again.

"Don't make the same mistake twice, pinky." I told her.

I grabbed her arm and brought her towards me, only to punch her, hard.

Sasuke grabbed me from behind and sat me down next to him. "That's enough."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry."

Sakura ran out of the cafeteria in anger and embarrassment.

"Dude that was awesome!" (Temari)

"I'm amazed.." (Tenten)

"Good job, Orange." (Neji)

"Thanks, thanks, and... Thanks?" I replied.

The bell rang. "LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled.

"Can Hiyori Hatake report to principal Tsunade's office, I repeat can Hiyori Hatake report to principal Tsunade's office thank you."

"Oooooh! Hiyori's gonna get it!" The class simultaneously said.

"Oh shut up! I'll be right back!" I yelled.

Running to the office door, I stopped. What could she possibly want? Ah. Fuck it.

I opened the door, and stepped in. "Hai, Lady Tsunade?"

"I hear you got into a fight on your first day, Ms. Hatake?"

"Hai, I did, but Sakura swung first. I have witnesses."

Tsunade nodded her head. "I still have to take matters into my hands."

"Hai." I looked at her.

"Dentention after school, that will be your first and last warning."

"But-"

Tsunade glared. "No butts! Now get the heck outta my office so I can enjoy my sake break before I tell your father!"

"But mom!" Yeah I said it. Mom. Tsunade and Kakashi are my parents. Everyone knew that. Now you do too.

"Exit!"

I sighed, but left anyway. I walked back to class, muttering some horrid words.

Once I reached class, I sat down and looked at my desk.

Detention on the first day? Man, my dad is gonna kill me.

Damn it!

(A/N: My new piece I am working on! Reviews would be nice, so I can know what to improve on and if you like the story or not!)


End file.
